


Corpsing

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sherlock was planning the perfect murder.</i> </p><p>
  <i>“Need any help?” asked John.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock organises a murder mystery party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpsing

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).

* * *

 

Sherlock was planning the perfect murder.

“Need any help?” asked John.

“Probably best if you don’t get involved,” said Sherlock. “Don’t want anyone saying you’ve got an unfair advantage.”

“I’m astounded you agreed to this,” said John, sitting down. “Organising a murder mystery party for Mrs Hudson’s birthday. In our flat.”

Sherlock shrugged. “That’s what she wants.” He kept his gaze firmly on his laptop. “And she said if I did, she wouldn’t charge me for having to get the drains unblocked.”

John grinned.

“So, you going to be able to behave?” he asked. “Resist telling sweet, elderly ladies they’re idiots who shouldn’t be in charge of an investigation?”

“I,” said Sherlock, “will be portraying the victim.”

“No shortage of suspects, then,” said John.

 

 

“I’m stumped,” laughed Mrs Turner. “The _perfect_ murder. You’d swear it’d just been an accident…”

John glared at Sherlock. “I could kill you sometimes,” he muttered.

“Well, you _did_ ,” said Sherlock. “Aren’t you pleased you got away with it?”

John sighed, watching Mrs Hudson and her friends giggling like schoolchildren.

“Everyone’s happy. I suppose that’s what counts,” he said.

He looked over at Sherlock, who was heading towards his bedroom with his laptop.

“Where are you off to?” said John in irritation.

Sherlock smirked. “My work here is done. I’m going to go and hide the ‘body’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Er, in the context of _Reichenbach_ this is perhaps not in the best of taste. But my stories do seem to take place in a slightly alternate universe, where the very bad things don't happen. I hope this one comes across as funny rather than offensive ^^"


End file.
